Divergent No War Petris
by TobiasIsMyDad
Summary: Tris agrees to help a changed peter get together with the girl he likes. What she doesnt know is that she will start to grown feelings for Peter. Follow Tris in her mission to help Peter. FOURxOC TRISxPETER CHRISTINAxWILL ERICxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT AND THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LOLA WHO IS MY OWN CHARACTER**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

Yesterday was when I found out if I was a member in Dauntless. I didn't just make it in Dauntless, i came first in my initiate class. Today is the day I choose my job in Dauntless. I want to be an ambassador for the factions. I reluctantly get out of the dorm bed and gather up my belongings, not that i have many. I notice I'm the only person up besides Peter so i climb back in bed, hoping to get another hour of sleep.

Just as I start drifting of I hear someone call me name.

"Tris!"It is Peter

"What do you want Peter."

"I know you wont forgive me but can we please be friends. During Initiation i was a dick but I came to Dauntless to start fresh. So can you forgive me."

"Hmm... Okay then but I know you want to ask me something so what do you want now" My tone must of surprised him as he looks bewildered but he continues anyway.

"You know Lola, the Dauntless born" I shake my head. "She's the one with the short brown hair with the blue tips."

"Oh your talking about her" She was there when I went Zip lining. She also came fifth in the rankings.

"Well I have this really big crush on her and I need so girl advice" I did not expect that.

"Why are you asking me not Christina. She is better with romantic relationships" This is true as Christina managed to set at least 3 couples up in the time she has been in dauntless.

"Christina will immediately try to get us together whilst you will take your time and wont make it obvious that I like her." Again, this is true. Christina will do anything even if it is locking her victims in a closet for a day until they kiss. She would also tell Lola that Peter likes her.

"Okay I guess I will help you" I trail of not knowing what his reaction would be. I'm surprised when I see a genuine smile on his face. The next thing he does takes me by surprise completely. He hugs me and kisses my forehead. He then recovers and looks around awkwardly whilst I stand still in shock of what just happened.

" Oh my gosh Tris i'm sorry I just did that." I laugh at him and then smile at him. Most would ask why I forgave him quickly but I can see the sincerity in his eyes and how he apologized genuinely. I look at the time now and see that it is 6:55.

"Shit, Peter we need to get to the Pit in 5 minutes and we're not even dressed yet." He looks down and blushes pink realizing he is only wearing some Pyjama shorts. I undress my self not caring if anyone see's but I can feel someone's gaze on my now bare back. I get in some shorts and a black T-shirt with the logo of an old band named Fall Out Boy. Lots of Dauntless listen to their genre of music. I now realize that none has woken up get except for Christina and Will.

* * *

><p>When we enter the pit their is almost no one in here. There is almost a ghostly feel to be the place. i'm about to turn around until I see a girl with shoulder length hair which has been dip dyed in blue. <em>Oh... This is Lola, the girl who Peter likes!<em> I have a quick glance at Peter and he is now pale and sweaty. He must really like this girl. I see the girl looking at Peter shyly, she must like him as well. There is only one thing I can think of doing to make her like Peter even more. I strut up to Peter and wrap my small arms around his waist.

"Play along" I whisper in his ear. I them attack his lips with my own and straddle him. He starts kissing back and he isn't that bad of a kisser. I would kiss him if I had to. I hear Christina gasp and when I look back at her I also see most of the initiates. Including Lola. Good. I then go back to Peter and start full on making out with him. I see Four in the background looking disgusted next to Eric who looks like he is enjoying seeing us kiss. I get of Peter and swagger of to the Cafeteria. As soon as I sit down I get bombarded by Questions from Chris who seems excited by this new development. I also see the looks of hurt on Al's face. During Initiation he kept dropping subtle hints that he liked me but never had the nerve to ask me out.

But the weird thing is when I kissed Peter I actually enjoyed it

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. This is a Petris Fanfiction. You might not like it but they won't be full on sex and pregnacy between Peter and Tris cuz they have to become friends first sooo. Also I will pair four with Lola somewhat soon. Also dont hate on me for the pairing. Peter wont be the bastard in the books. He will be nice loving and caring. Also (lots of also wow) peter never tried to kill tris in the chasm he only taunted her. AL IS ALIVE AS WELL AS WILL. THERE WONT BE MANY DEATHS<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to FaultInOurDivergentGames for reviewing. If i get 4 reviews for this story by Sunday I will post 2 chapters in a day! Anyway I thought I should tell you it won't be major Petris at first so all you Fourtris fans will be happy as there will be fluff between the 4 and 6. So here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>LOLA POV<strong>

I can't believe it. Peter and that slut are going out. I like Peter so much but I also have a major crush on four. They are both the type of men I want, strong. The problem is that they both have obvious crushes on Tris, the stiff, so i will have to make sure she stays away from them both. I know im jealous for not that big of a reason but me and Peter have more in common than he thinks.

I walk to the cafeteria and sit at the table I share with Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. They have been my best friends since I was in kindergarten and we have done everything together since. Lynn is a lesbian but we don't care as she is one of the best friends you can have. If you feel like giving up she will threaten you until you deny being weak. She is big on the no cowards thing in dauntless. Then we have Uriah. He is the joker of the group and always but everyone in a good mood. He has a obvious crush on Marlene but he always says he doesn't but we know better. Lastly we have Marlene. She is the organized one of us. She isn't stuck up though despite having a family rich on points. Marlene has an obvious crush on Uriah as well. It is frustrating seeing them sneak looks at each other trying to be discreet but failing miserably.

I silently eat my dauntless cake whilst watching the various dauntless go past. Most of them have strange tattoos and piercings but there are some who only have small tattoos showing and maybe one discreet piercing. I only have a single tattoo and it is a bird. It represents freedom.

As I exit the cafeteria I see Tris and Four together. At least that means I can go to Peter now.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but I am really busy this week. i will try to update asap but until then. Cherrio<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I didnt think ppl like this fanfic but wow. Also thanks to anyone who has reviewd favorited or followed. Anyway here is chapter 4!**

**I DONT OWN THE WONDERFUL DIVERGENT OR ELSE I WOULD MAKE ALLEGIANT NOT SO SAD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>TRIS POV<span>**

I walk out the door and bump into something hard. I look up and see four's face. He is handsome and when im around him I feel like I know him from somewhere.

"Sorry" I manage to mumble out, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. He looks at me indifferently.

"Be careful Tris" He says this like he doesn't care but I know better as Christina taught me how to tell when someone is hiding emotion and he is hiding it alright.

"Your hiding something." I blurt out and wait to see his reaction. At first he looks surprised and then his face returns to the normal 'four' expression.

"And this concerns you beacause..." He trails off and looks at me with raised eyebrows. He is uncomfortable as he is looking around constantly.

"Well I feel it s my best intentions to make sure you're ok." I realise this sounds like i like him so I quickly add. "Because we can't have a instructor who isn't in his game can we now." I smirk at him and he looks like he believed my lie.

" Tris. I'm fine and I'm not even your instructor any more. Anyway what do you think your gonna pick as your job." I remember what Max said to me straight after the rankings, _Tris, You have a lot of potential. Don't pick a low ranking job, chose an ambassador or leader._ His words come back to me and I realise that if I was a leader people won't look down at me and I will be in charge of a specific part of dauntless. Also, this year Max is retiring so dauntless needs a new head leader so if I can get in the running for that position I can change dauntless for the good.

"I think I wanna be a leader and train initates." I answer confidently and smirk. If i'm head leader I would be in charge of Four and he won't look at me as if im just a stiff who is too small and fragile for dauntless. No, Beatrice is gone and has been replaced with Tris, the girl who ranked first in initiation and only has 6 fears.

"Hmm good choices but are you sure you wan't to be a leader. That's a lot of responsibility for a new member." I feel an angry blush come on my cheeks.

"You dont think I can handle it. Pfft at least i'm going to be a leader four, unlike you who is stuck in a room full of computers all day watching Members of dauntless having more fun than I am." I obviously hit a nerve as he is so red he puts a tomato to shame. I feel a prescience behind me and I see...


End file.
